The Forbidden Love That's Not Really Forbidden
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: WOW long title. Ahem... When another human becomes a pokemon, and meets our heroes, will this girl help or hinder love? She seems normal at first, but Hydreigon seems to think- or KNOW- otherwise. Beachshipping - Friendshipping - Hero/Partner *Sorry if the first chapter seems a bit rushed, but I do hope I can deliver on an enjoyable story!*
1. Chapter 1

The Forbidden Love That's Not Really Forbidden

**Okay, so I just finished Gates to Infinity... IT WAS SO EPIC! And was I the only one who was thinking your partner would say 'I love you' at some point during the goodbye message?... I mean, he kept saying things that would usually preceed that type of confession. Maybe he was beating around the bush, or just kept chickening out...**

**Also, I couldn't help but think that the creators must've been DRUNK when they decided to give you a choice to come back. Just make the hero come back; Why on EARTH would we just let our partner die in that collapsing cave?!... Actually, at least one person would. The walkthrough I was reading while playing actually RECOMMENDED to say 'No' first, let him die, then go through the dungeon AGAIN and say Yes! What kind of heartless-**

**Gah, I'm going mental. I guess they are just in a video game... BUT STILL. I don't really want to see the 'bad ending'. And if any of you said No just to see what would happen... Well, sorry. But at least I'm sure you must've regretted it later, right? If not... Well again they're a game. So I guess I won't question your dedication to Beach/Friendshipping... Maybe.**

**Anyways... I thought to myself earlier 'I read so many of these, yet I've never bothered to write my own...' So, I began thinking of good ideas. Then, I remembered I had a little theory.**

**What if those other humans in the game, the ones in GtI that you never meet, never actually became pokemon, but just got help from the actual pokemon. What if your character was the only one? Maybe your character's soulmate is a pokemon, and thus they became one when they entered the other world.**

**Yes. It has many holes and flaws. But then again, don't most of my pairings have holes and flaws? Why shouldn't my plots?... Well, okay that would suck. But I just fill in the holes and flaws with logic that BARELY covers it. Though, some might still whine about it. That's why I want NO FLAMES. If I see one cuss word used to describe me or this fic, it's instantly a flame in my mind. You can use constructive criticism without cussing. I suggest you do that for me.**

**Now, I finally bring an end to my Hydreigon-like rant, and give you... THE FIC.**

**Do not own PMD.**

"It was about... Here! Yeah, I met her right here!"

Tepig stood in a forest, in front of Virizion, Dunsparce, Keldeo, Emolga, Espeon, Umbreon, and of course his best friend, Tara. Emolga walked up, examining the area around them.

"Wow. So Tara fell from the sky... Onto this very spot" Emolga shook his head in disbelief.

"That's really something. Weren't you sore, Tara? I think I would be after falling so far" Dunsparce remarked. Tara just laughed.

"So, why did we come here again?" Virizion asked.

"I just had a feeling... Like, we needed to come here. It wasn't a dream, but..." Tara answered, looking around.

As everyone began examining the area, trying to discover why Tara felt they needed to be here, they heard something... Something, that sounded like distant screaming. That was getting closer.

Dunsparce looked up worriedly, and screamed.

"Guys! Run!"

No one bothered to question, but instead scattered. They hid behind some bushes, and watched as two pokemon fell onto the ground.

Shocked, the group walked cautiously into the light, just as the two pokemon regained consciousness.

One pokemon was a female pikachu, and the other was a male oshawott.

"Hello?" Umbreon said cautiously. The pikachu and oshawott looked up in shock. The oshawott seemed happy to see the group, while the pikachu just seemed a bit frightened.

"I can... Understand you..." the pikachu whispered. Tepig and the others just looked at her in slight confusion... But then Espeon realized.

"Are you... By any chance... A human?" she asked carefully. Pikachu looked at her hands, then looked back up with a sheepish smile.

"Well, I should be..."

Oshawott glanced over to the pikachu, and his eyes instantly went wide.

"Jessica! Wha... What happened?!" he cried. Jessica looked at him, a gentle smile on her face.

"Oh, don't worry Oshawott. I'm not dead, so as long as I stay breathing I'm fine with this"

Tara looked in confusion at Jessica. Jessica was taking this really well...

"Okay, either you're really mellow, or I overreacted when _I_ became an axew" Tara remarked. Oshawott and Jessica looked over, surprised.

"Wait... You're a human too?" Jessica whispered. Tara nodded. Jessica blinked slowly and shook her head.

By now, the sun was high in the sky. Virizion looked upwards, then back to her friends.

"Everyone, we promised Hydreigon we would be back soon. We should head back" she stated. Tepig frowned thoughtully.

"But what about Tara and Oshawott? They don't have anywhere to go, I assume"

"We can see if Swanna would let them stay at the inn" Dunsparce suggested.

"Not a bad idea. Does that sound fine to you two?" Umbreon asked. Jessica and Oshawott agreed happily, and they followed the group to Post Town.

About halfway there, Tara struck a conversation.

"So, are you both humans?"

"Nah, I was an Oshawott before, in the human world. Pokemon do exist there, but there's few of us" Oshawott answered.

"And you were friends?" Emolga inquired.

"You bet!" Jessica giggled, a large grin on her face. Oshawott also smiled, finding Jessica's happiness infectious.

After about a half hour of walking and swapping stories, the bunch found themselves in Post Town.

"Ah, there you are! You have returned!" Hydreigon's voice reached everyone's ears, and when they followed the source, they saw one of his heads sticking out of Swanna's place.

"Hey Hydreigon! Look, we brought new friends!" Tepig announced happily, motioning to Jessica and Oshawott. Hydreigon saw them, and instantly his eyes widened in shock. However before anyone took notice he composed himself and put on a grin.

"Well, nice to meet you!" he said, though it came out sounding a bit forced. Of course, the only one who noticed was Jessica, however she said nothing.

"Come on, we can grab a bite to eat after we talk to Swanna about letting Jessica and Oshawott stay with her" Virizion suggested. Just as everyone was about to agree, Jessica's stomach rumbled, followed quickly by Oshawott.

"Our stomachs are in agreement" Jessica joked. Everyone giggled as they walked into Swanna's place...

Well, except Hydreigon.

* * *

Later, that night. Tara had agreed to pay for Jessica and Oshawott's room, so the pair was happily asleep in their respective beds.

But, at about 1 am, Jessica awoke to someone poking her in the side. She slowly opened her eyes, only to almost scream in terror when she saw one of Hydreigon's heads mere inches away from her face.

Instead of screaming, however... She chose to Thunderbolt him. This was instantly met with a glare.

"What?" she asked bitterly.

"I told you not to come here" Hydreigon hissed. Most would be shocked to find him in this state of hostility, but Jessica had seen it more times than you'd think.

"Tara's here"

"Because she had a role to fulfill. And when she left, her friends actually managed to defy the laws of nature and remember her. I had to bring her back"

"Does she know why she's a pokemon? Does she know that she's the only one who changed form?" Jessica's eyes narrowed, daring him to lie.

"Of course not. And if you tell her... I can't imagine what that will do to her friendships... Especially Tepig. He'd be the most awkward..." Hydreigon's angry attitude disappeared for a moment, as his eyes glazed over at the very thought... But he quickly looked back to Jessica, a cold glare on his features.

"If not for me, do it for Tara, and please, do not tell her"

Jessica was silent for a moment, thinking. Hydreigon allowed her to do so, knowing what it probably was.

"What if... What if _she _comes? If that happened, I doubt we could hide it for long"

"You'd have to try, because along with her friend, yours would also be in shock, yours would also be awkward around you"

Jessica sighed, knowing he was right.

"But... I know he'd be awkward, but since I'm now... I mean, doesn't that mean there's a chance?" her words were filled with sorrow, and Hydreigon felt a bit of pity, even though this girl had defied his orders.

"Yes, but you can't stay here long-term. You aren't Tara. Tara was only able to stay because _everyone_ she ever met here wanted her back. I mean, I suppose you probably wouldn't do much harm, but I don't know if I like the odds..."

"But I can't go back _there!_ Then... Everyone would..." Jessica choked a bit. Hydreigon sighed, his anger long forgotten.

"If it means that much to you... Maybe... I guess you can stay. But... Please promise that you won't mention the curse to Tara"

"I promise! I quadruple promise!" Jessica agreed quickly.

"And if something goes wrong, you have to go back to the humans" Hydreigon added.

"Of course"

Hydreigon, satisfied, left the room and left Jessica to sleep in peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Alrighty! New chapter even though... Nope, no reviews. But that's okay- If nobody likes it then I don't need to worry about quality!**

**Yes, that WAS a threat. Figure out what it meant if you haven't already.**

**Do not own PMD! :P**

Tara yawned, slowly opening her eyes as her mind and body began to awaken. She gave a smile to Tepig, as he also rose from his bed.

"Good morning, Tara" he greeted drowsily.

"Morning" Tara answered with a yawn. The pair walked out the door, and were greeted by Hydreigon, Jessica and Oshawott.

"Hello you two! These friendly folks have something they'd like to ask of you" Hydreigon said happily. Oshawott gave a slightly nervous smile as he stepped forward.

"Well, Hydreigon tells us you have a team, and you're building a paradise? We thought we could help" he asked uncertainly.

Tepig blinked, as did Tara. They were both thinking the same thing, and Tara was the one who said it,

"Don't you want to return to the human world?"

"You didn't" was Jessica's answer. Tara simply rolled her eyes.

"Well, uh, sure! We'd love to have you!" Tepig agreed eagerly. Tara nodded in agreement.

As soon as the two pokemon were on the team, Emolga came running up.

"Hey, guys! We need to show Jessica and Oshawott the Rainbows of Hope!" he said instantly, waving his arms around. Tara did her best to hold back laughter as Emolga had a spasm attack. Over _rainbows_, no less.

"What're the Rainbows of Hope?" Jessica asked with a slightly confused look. Oshawott had an equally befuddled face.

"Just come on! You'll see!" Emolga nearly shouted, as he grabbed their arms and proceeded to drag Jessica and Oshawott to the hill.

It took a full two seconds before Tara burst into laughter at what she'd just seen. Soon, Tepig and Hydreigon joined in.

"Well, I personally want to see what they say. None of the rainbows in the human world were like that. Just in a long arch across the sky- Never overlapping... Though there was a rare occasion when you could see a double rainbow" Tara stated. She began walking in the direction Emolga had dragged their new friends, Tepig following close behind.

Hydreigon, however, was far too deep in thought.

_Why do I feel... Like something is going to go wrong with Jessica and Oshawott here? Surely... Surely she wouldn't go back on her promise!... Would she?_

He considered the possibilites for a few minutes, until...

"Hey! Hydreigon!" Dunsparce's voice snapped him out of it, and he looked down to see that he was quite confused, probably trying to get his attention for a while now.

"Ah, sorry Dunsparce. What is it?"

"Jessica is telling everyone about the human world, so is Tara. I thought you'd be interested, so I came to get you" Dunsparce replied. Hydreigon nodded and followed the small pokemon, thinking that some sort of distraction would be good if it kept his mind away from his instincts.

* * *

Up on the hill, Tara and Jessica had simply been answering a few questions from their teammates. Then a few pokemon had overheard, and asked some things of their own. By now it was sort of an interview.

"What are the carpenters like in the human world?" one of the Timburr called out. Jessica thought a moment before answering.

"They're kinda full of themselves. And they mostly just build whatever they feel like, but they don't put any heart into it"

"Unlike you guys" Tara added with a smile.

There were a few murmurs between the crowd, trying to decide what else they wanted to know, when Lillipup walked up.

"What is mating season like for the humans?" he asked innocently. All the adult pokemon stared at him in shock.

"Lillipup! How do you know what that even _is?_" Espeon gasped. Lillipup looked at her, obviously confused.

"Well, my granddad told me... And even if he hadn't, things aren't exactly quiet around then" he responded simply. Everyone then began whispering to each other, wondering exactly who was so noisy that this little kid could possibly know what mating was.

"Can you guys please answer my question?" Lillipup asked, effectively silencing the whispers. Tara and Jessica nodded slowly.

"Well, humans don't have a mating 'season', we just do it whenever we want children" Tara answered.

"Although, some just do it for pleasure. And if they don't want the kid..." Jessica stopped suddenly, wondering if she'd said too much.

"What? What happens?" Umbreon pressed. Tara sighed, deciding to finish for Jessica.

"Well, some keep the child anyway. Others, after the child is born, will give it up to adoption for people who can't make their own children, because they're infertile or something. And sometimes..." Tara took a deep breath.

"Sometimes they get an abortion, which is basically killing it before it's born"

The pokemon stared at Tara and Jessica with shocked, widened eyes. They honestly couldn't believe it... Killing your own child?

"It's awful, and not many people actually do it. But sometimes they just don't think there's another option, or they can't afford to raise it on their own... It's truly terrible, and I hate it when I hear that another life has been stopped" Jessica ranted, tears falling from her eyes.

"I think we should go..." Tara whispered, also wiping tears. The pokemon dispersed, and the only ones left were the ones on Tara's team.

"Tara, Jessica... Are you two going to be alright?" Virizion asked softly. Tara nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I just need a minute" she answered.

* * *

After Tara and Jessica had calmed down, and everyone had finally managed to do some work for the day, they chose to relax with dinner at Swanna's place.

Everyone was laughing, smiling and just having fun. Jessica, however, stayed silent, except for the fact that she was humming a tune.

"Hey, Jessica. What's that you're humming?" Tepig asked, raising an eyebrow. Jessica looked up, blushing a bit.

"I-I don't know. I was barely aware I was humming" she replied, obviously embarrassed. Oshawott looked at her thoughtfully, then turned back to the group.

"I'd say that was 'Tattoo' by Jordin Sparks. It was her favorite song back home, she sang it at the bar all the time" he stated. Tara smiled, though still confused.

"Bar? Were you a singer somewhere?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't really a big deal..." she answered, blushing even more now. Oshawott shook his head.

"Of course it was! The food was terrible, the drinks were awful, and yet the place was packed every night because she sang!" he exclaimed. He smirked.

"Hey, why don't you sing for them?"

"Wh-what?! N-no! No freaking way!" Jessica practically shouted.

"Aw! Why not?" Tepig whined. Jessica frowned and looked at her food.

"Because I said so"

"Please, I really want to hear!" Tara pressed. A chorus of 'Please' and 'Come on!' began around the group, and soon Jessica gave in.

"ALRIGHT! I'll sing for you!"

She took a deep breath as she remembered the words, and began.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_No matter what you say about love_  
_I keep coming back for more_  
_Keep my hand in the fire_  
_Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for_

_No matter what you say about life_  
_I learn every time I bleed_  
_That truth is a stranger_  
_Soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free_

_To admit that I'm wrong_  
_And then change my mind_  
_Sorry but I have to move on_  
_And leave you behind_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
I'll always have you, I'll always have you)

I'm sick of playing all of these games  
It's not about taking sides  
When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver  
It hurt enough to think that I could

Stop, admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I gotta be strong  
And leave you behind

_I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
I'll always have you)_

If I live every moment  
Won't change any moment  
Still a part of me and you  
I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything I do

_I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you_

Jessica sighed as she finally finished the song. During her singing a crowd had gathered, and now every single one of them was cheering for her. Face red, she went back to eating.

"That was really good, Jessica!" Tepig complimented. Everyone else at the table agreed, while Oshawott stared at her silently.

"If I didn't know better, I'd almost think your voice had gotten _better_ in this form" he finally said, only making her blush more.

After they had finished eating, and had paid, Swanna asked something that surprised everyone.

"Jessica, maybe you should sing here every night. Would that be okay?"

"Why would you want me?" Jessica whispered shyly.

"Because, sweetie! Your voice is amazing, and I've been searching for an entertainer for a while anyway" Swanna replied.

"Maybe it would make you feel more at home" Oshawott suggested. Jessica blushed, and after a moment finally answered.

"Sure, why not"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey-o! I'd just like to thank my very first reviewer! You get cookies! :D**

**Anyways I'm sooo excited! I just know that this story will be TOTALLY epic! It'll have SO MUCH FREAKIN' DRAMA! :D:D:D**

**I don't own PMD.**

Late that night, Tara and Tepig were unable to sleep. They soon began to talk.

"It's kinda weird, isn't it?" Tepig muttered. Tara lifted her head to look at him.

"What's weird?"

"I mean, Jessica coming to this world... And with Oshawott... It seems kinda strange" Tepig answered, now looking at Tara as well. Tara considered it for a moment before answering.

"Yeah, it does... I mean, if the world was in danger again Hydreigon would just tell me instead of summoning another human..."

It was silent for a moment, but soon Tara broke the silence.

"Is it possible that Jessica found a way to come here willingly?"

Tepig thought about that possibility for a bit.

"Maybe, but why would she want to come here?"

The room was silent again as they tried to think of a reason for Jessica to want to come into this world.

"Should we ask her in the morning?" Tara finally suggested.

"Sure, I mean we probably won't get answers any other way" Tepig agreed.

Tara nodded, and let out a yawn. Soon Tepig gave a yawn of his own, and they fell asleep not too long after that.

* * *

Jessica stared silently at the sleeping face of her best friend, unable to fall into the dreamland herself.

He was _beautiful_... More than that, he was perfect. You could just say it was her current form, but she'd felt like this long before coming into this world.

It was wrong. Oh so wrong. It was so wrong that they had to make it illegal in every region.

But her being here, in this form... It just proved that it wasn't as wrong as she previously thought. She'd had her doubts at first, mainly due to Hydreigon's frequent discussions with her in her dreams.

But one day, when she found her self daydreaming about it, that was the final straw. She found a way to come here. And now...

Now she couldn't even do what she had come here for. Hydreigon had made her promise...

She sighed, knowing that ruining Tara's friendships wasn't worth it just for her own selfish needs.

She rolled over, finally allowing sleep to overcome her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I don't own PMD.**

Jessica gave a smile and a wave to everyone as she walked up to them, Oshawott at her side. They were once again meeting at Swanna's place.

"Hey, Jessica. How are you adjusting to things around here?" Umbreon asked politely.

"Pretty well, everyone's really nice and it's a lot of fun to work with you guys" Jessica answered, still smiling. Tara and Tepig glanced at each other, then looked to Jessica.

"Hey, Tepig and I were wondering... Do you know how or why you came here?" Tara asked uncertainly. Jessica's smile vanished almost instantly, earning confused looks from the others.

"Is something wrong?" Keldeo inquired. Jessica shook her head quickly, almost _too_ fast.

"N-No! Nothing's wrong, not at all!" she sputtered.

Tepig looked at Jessica strangely, but before he could question, Swanna came over.

"Hello, Jessica. I was just wondering the hours you'd like to sing for us?" she asked sweetly.

"I-I hadn't really decided, but how about now?" Jessica replied. Swanna looked at her curiously.

"Are you sure you can sing? Your face is awfully pink and you're stuttering"

"I-I'm fine! J-Just let me sing!" Jessica protested. Swanna nodded and led her over to the stage that Gurrdurr had built for her last night.

"Clearly, however Jessica came here, she doesn't want to talk about it" Espeon observed. Everyone else agreed and decided not to bring it up again, and just listened as Jessica began her song.

_I've never gone with the wind_  
_Just let it flow_  
_Let it take me where it wants to go_  
_Till you open the door_  
_There's so much more_  
_I've never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly_  
_But I couldn't find wings_  
_Then you came along_  
_And you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
_Spin me around _  
_You make me crazier, crazier_  
_Feels like I'm falling and I_  
_I'm lost in your eyes_  
_You make me crazier, _  
_Crazier, crazier_

_Watched from a distance as you_  
_Made life your own_  
_Every sky was your own kind of blue_  
_And I wanted to know_  
_How that would feel_

_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe_

You lift my feet off the ground'  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier,  
ohh...

Baby, you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore... more...

You lift my feet off the ground,  
spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier

Everyone in the room clapped as Jessica took a bow, a wide grin on her face. Whatever she'd been remembering earlier had been completely forgotten.

However, when she went back to the table, her face fell completely. It appeared she was going to say something, but...

_CRASH!_

Everyone heard something from outside. Worried glances were exchanged before Tara and her friends ran out to investigate.

Whatever it was appeared to be _living_, because it began to move from the rubble it had created upon impact. When the smoke cleared, and the thing was standing it was discovered to be...

A girl. A _human_ girl.

"Margaret!" Jessica blurted without thinking. Hydreigon glared at her, giving her a smack on the head for good measure.

"Who... Wait, where the heck am I?" 'Margaret' exclaimed in shock. She looked around with wide eyes.

"Is... Is that a human?" Espeon whispered to Tara, who could only nod due to the shock.

Margaret had black, curly hair, and emerald green eyes. Her skin was fair. She wore a red vest over a pink blouse, and a magenta skirt. Her feet were bare.

"Wait... I know!" Margaret clapped her hands, grinning.

"I'm in the pokemon world, obviously!" she laughed. She looked around, and before she could say anything, Tara spoke.

"Why is she... Why did she not transform?" Her question was directed to Hydreigon, but everyone heard. Margaret looked at Tara in confusion.

"Wait, is one of you... One of you is human?" she asked, her previous joy replaced with curiousity. Everyone nodded.

"Two, actually. Tara, and Jessica" Tepig replied. Margaret's eyes went wide.

"Wait, Jessica's here?"

"Hey, now I remember! You're Jessica's friend!" Oshawott said, smiling happily. Margaret stared at him, trying to make sense of all this.

"I see... Jessica, Tara... Would you mind stepping forward?"

Uncertainly, Tara walked until she was about a foot away, however Jessica stayed frozen.

"Jessica! Move!" Umbreon shoved her forward, not taking notice of how she was shaking.

Margaret stared silently at the two former humans for a minute, but eventually began laughing. She was _cracking up_, causing everyone to stare at her.

"What... What's so funny?" Virizion asked, not understanding in the least what was happening.

Soon, Margaret calmed down, and her face was plastered with a devious, almost _evil_ grin.

"Oh, well... You see, if a human falls into the pokemon world, ordinarily it wouldn't do anything to their form. See, I'm not a pokemon, am I?" she began, twirling around just to make a point.

"Of course... There is an exception. If the human's soulmate is a pokemon, then the human, upon entering this world, would transform into a pokemon"

Gasps, wide eyes... Everyone in Post Town who was within earshot was in shock. Except, two.

Hydreigon and Jessica.

Hydreigon looked guilty, as though he knew about this... Which he probably did.

Jessica... Jessica's face was a mixture of guilt, sorrow, and shock. Guilt because she knew about this, yet didn't tell anyone. Sorrow because the love of her life would now think of her as a freak. And shock...

Shock, because she never thought Margaret would do something like this.

"Oh, and of course Jessica knew. We're in the same school classes, so I know she had that lesson" Margaret said, smirking now. Her hand rested on her hip, just adding to that 'Evil Popular Girl' thing she had.

"Jessica... Is that true? Did you know about this?" Oshawott whispered sadly. A simple nod was all he needed before bursting into tears and running to the hill.

"What I don't get is why Jessica came here..." Emolga muttered. Margaret heard, and her evil grin intensified.

"I can answer that, too..."

_**Flashback!**_

**Margaret's POV**

Jessica and I were science lab partners. Our assignment was to see what we could make out of random items from the classroom.

Jessica suggested a portal into the pokemon world. When I asked why, she just shrugged and said she wanted to challenge herself. Of course, at the time I just thought she really wanted a challenge. She wasn't taking three college-level courses in Sophomore year for nothing, after all.

So, we estimated the power we would need, as well as the type of chemicals we'd need to fuel such a device. Eventually we had everything we needed, and once it was done, we actually got an A+.

But for some reason, Jessica wasn't happy. She wanted to test it. Once again, I just thought she wanted to see if it would work, instead of the _real _reason.

So, when it was powered up, just as we were about to shut it off... She grabbed Oshawott and jumped in.

I was awfully confused, but now... Now I understand.

_**End Flashback!**_

**Third-Person**

"I understand now... She'd dropped a bunch of hints that she liked her Oshawott, but she usually covered them up. Now... I get it. She wanted to see if the love of her life could feel the same" Margaret gave a smug look to Jessica, who was shaking with tears.

When nobody answered, when no one bothered to ask anything else, Margaret decided to _really_ turn up the heat.

"It's really disgusting, you know"

She heard everyone gasp, but didn't really care. She was on a roll, now.

"Truly horrific. A pokemon and a human? Ha! Next thing you know I'll be riding in on my magic unicorn chasing a leprechaun!" she shook her head, laughing silently at her joke.

The residents of Post Town and Paradise, however... They didn't find it so funny.

"You sick BITCH!" Emolga shouted. Before Margaret could defend herself, the little electric type let loose a Thunderbolt.

"What exactly is so wrong with loving someone?" Tepig growled. Before Margaret could answer, he shot her with Flamethrower.

By now, Margaret was leaning over on one knee, clothes singed and breathing heavy. Keldeo walked up, an angry glare on his face.

"You deserve every bit of this"

And with that, he got her with Sacred Sword, knocking her unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I don't own PMD.**

Jessica stared in shock at Margaret's unconscious body, as tears continued to flow from her eyes. Her sobs were slowly dying down, though.

"Jessica..." Tara whispered, not really knowing what she could say to comfort her.

"Maybe you should talk to Oshawott" Hydreigon suggested, looking up at the hill. Jessica drew in a shaky breath. She really didn't want to, but knew she'd have to discuss it sooner or later.

Might as well get over with.

So Jessica walked slowly up the stairs. A few pokemon who'd been watching from near the hill gave her looks of pity, and sadness. That really didn't help her self-confidence.

When she finally reached the top, she saw Oshawott staring at the Rainbows of Hope, his back turned to her.

Even so, she could sense his anxiety from where she stood.

"O-Oshawott?" she stuttered, and Oshawott jumped, spinning around. He visibly calmed down when he saw who it was.

"Oh, hey Jessica..."

Awkward silence. There's no other word for what followed for the next five minutes.

"I-I'm sorry for running off like that..." Oshawott finally said. Jessica sighed, and, feeling a bit braver, walked until they were just six inches away.

"It's... It's fine, really" she answered. Oshawott nodded slowly.

"Jessica... Can I ask you something?" he finally said after a moment.

"Sure, anything" Jessica replied, though the dread deep inside her gut told her that this wouldn't be a good question.

"How... What are your feelings for me?"

Jessica froze. It was exactly as she'd suspected. And she couldn't... She couldn't answer! She couldn't ruin their friendship!... But...

What if he felt the same? What if he was her soulmate? She wasn't sure if she should take the risk, yet knew she had to give him some form of answer.

So she went on impulse.

She stepped forward, until there was barely any space left between them. Her face gave nothing away; It was totally blank.

Then, before he could ask what she was doing, she firmly pressed their lips together. She felt him tense up, and almost thought he would pull away, crying that she was disgusting.

But the very opposite happened.

He _kissed back_! Jessica's doubts went away, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, attempting to pull him closer. He responded by snaking his arms around her waist. Little sparks of electricity went off, figuratively and literally.

Soon, the need for oxygen became apparent in their minds, and they reluctantly pulled away. As soon as they did, though, Jessica's face instantly matched her already red cheeks. Oshawott smiled, finding her sudden discomfort cute.

"I love you, Jessica"

The words sounded so natural coming from his mouth, that as soon as he said them, they knew they were meant for each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hey... No reviews lately...**

**Again, I bring up the quality threat from before. No comments? Bad fic. Bad fic? No comments. It's a vicious cycle that benefits no one. :/**

**I don't own PMD.**

Tara stared at Margaret's unconscious body, trying to assess the damage. Her friends stood back, watching, seeing as they knew nothing of human anatomy.

"I think she'll be fine, maybe a minor concussion but that's the worse that could happen..." Tara finally said. Everyone sighed in relief. Despite how irked they were at Margaret's speech, they didn't want her to die or anything.

"Tara, I just need you to know that I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner" Hydreigon pleaded for forgiveness. Tara glanced up, her eyes swimming with so much confusion and sorrow that he couldn't even begin to see the end of it.

"It's fine... Really. I just wish I knew who my soulmate is... It would certainly make things less awkward" Tara admitted. Hydreigon nodded. He wasn't sure himself of who Tara's soulmate was.

Just as everyone was discussing what to do about Margaret, Jessica and Oshawott came walking down from the hill together. One glance at their entwined paws was all they needed before everyone erupted into cheers for the new, happy couple.

Jessica blushed heavily, though she still smiled. Oshawott just tightened his grip on her paw.

"Congratulations" Tara said as the couple approached. Jessica looked at the ground shamefully.

"Tara, I'm sorry I didn't tell you-"

"It's fine. As I told Hydreigon, I only wish I knew who my soulmate is" Tara quickly interrupted. Nobody caught the way Tepig looked at her when she said that.

"Of course" Jessica replied.

Before anyone else could say anything, Margaret gave a small groan of pain. All attention was instantly on her once more. Jessica tensed instantly as the girl began to rise.

"Ugh, you guys... Argh, I think I have a concussion" Margaret grumbled. She lightly touched her head with her fingertips, wincing slightly. She looked at her fingers in horror when she saw blood.

"We need something to use as a bandage" Tara stated. Swanna rushed into her inn, and came back with some guaze. Tara thanked her and ran to Margaret, who was struggling to hold in her breakfast.

"Do you think you'll be able to wrap this around your head?" Tara asked, handing her the bandages.

"I'd do it, but..." she trailed off, looking at her paws. Margaret nodded, but shook her head then.

"I-I'm really dizzy, but I guess I'll have to-"

"I'll do it" Jessica spoke. Margaret gaped as the former human took the guaze and proceeded to dress the wound.

"Wh-why?" Margaret whispered.

"...Forgive and forget" was Jessica's response. Tears welled up in Margaret's eyes, but she said nothing.

Soon, Jessica finally finished wrapping the guaze. Margaret looked at her gratefully, tears now running down her cheeks.

"I-I didn't deserve your help. I... I t-tried to destroy your happiness because of my pitiful past..." she muttered. Jessica just stared at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I..." Margaret took a deep breath as she began to explain.

_**Flashback!**_

**Margaret's POV**

When I was about thirteen, my best friend was a Zweilous. As much as I hate to admit it... I had grown to love him as something more. One day...

One day, I decided to reveal it. I told him... And he just looked at me. Even though I couldn't understand him, I knew he was rejecting me.

I knew, because the next morning I woke up, and found no trace of him except a note. A note that simply read,

'I'm sorry'

_**End Flashback!**_

**Third-Person POV**

"After that I got it drilled into my brain how sick and wrong a pokemon/human relationship is, I guess it numbed the pain a bit. And just knowing that Jessica can have the happiness that I couldn't... I guess it kinda set me off" Margaret finally finished.

Jessica looked at her pitifully. She truly had no words to express how sorry she was for Margaret.

"I-I'm fine, sorry I nearly ruined your lives" Margaret said, giving a weak smile. She slowly stood, uncertain of what to do now.

"Uh, how do I get back to the human world?" she asked, wringing her hands. Tara looked at Hydreigon.

"Hydreigon, I believe that's your cue" she stated. However Hydreigon just stared blankly into space. He seemed almost hypnotised by his thoughts.

"Hydreigon!" Tara shouted. He shook his heads, and blinked slowly.

"Oh, right... I'll send you back, Margaret" he grumbled.

Within minutes, Margaret was engulfed in light, floating towards the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I don't own PMD.**

After Margaret was gone, Gurrdurr instantly suggested that the new, happy couple celebrate at Swanna's inn. And when Swanna promised Jessica, Oshawott and their friends that the food would be on the house, well, it was an opportunity they couldn't pass up.

So, everyone was once more chatting over lunch. No one acted awkward around Tara, proving that Hydreigon and Jessica's fears were for naught. Jessica also seemed to be much happier, now that she was with Oshawott.

"Hey, Oshawott?" Jessica said suddenly. Oshawott looked at her curiously.

"Yes, Jessica?"

"Maybe... We should sing a song together" Jessica suggested shyly. Oshawott blushed a bit, his eyes widening. Tara began a chant,

"Do it! Do it!"

Tepig joined in, followed by Emolga, Dunsparce, then Virizion and Hydreigon. Oshawott laughed, raising his arms in defeat.

"Okay, okay! I'll do it! I'll sing with her!" he said, grinning. Jessica beamed as she stood, Oshawott following her lead.

"What song did you have in mind?" he asked. Jessica smiled, winking at him as she replied,

"Trust me, you'll recognise it"

**Jessica: All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles and your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel like**

I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now

Oshawott smiled as he realize the song, and joined in.

_**Both: I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you know you know you**_

'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has

**changed**

Oshawott: And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you

**Jessica: And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,  
Taking flight, making me feel like**

**_Both: I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you know you know you_**

'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind

**Jessica: I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you know you know you**

**_Both: 'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_**

All I know is we said "Hello"  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed  
All I know is the new found grace  
All my days I know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Everyone at the inn clapped as Jessica and Oshawott took a bow, both grinning like mad at each other.

"That was really good you guys!" Tara complimented. Everyone murmured their agreement as the pair sat down, both with smiles still on their faces.

* * *

That night, Tepig was sound asleep, yet Tara was wide awake. She couldn't sleep, with the thoughts of who her soulmate could possibly be weighing down on her mind.

_I really wonder... Is it someone I've already met?_

Tara raced through all the pokemon she knew who could be a possible lover.

_Emolga... No, he's too caught up in himself most of the time... Dunsparce?... No, I don't think so..._

She thought of every male pokemon, even a couple females, but none seemed to fit. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't picture herself dating any of them...

Except Tepig.

As soon as his name entered her mind, she jolted upright in shock. Why had she suddenly thought of his name? Why would she...

_I mean... He's my best friend! Nothing more! I mean I guess he's nice, funny... Charming... Kinda cute... And..._

Tara's eyes went wide as she realized the road her thoughts were taking her down, and she didn't like it one bit.

Was she... In _love_ with her partner?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I don't own PMD.**

Tepig gave a loud yawn as he awoke, and Tara looked over from where she was, staring out the window. She hated herself for a moment when she felt her chest flutter at the sight of her partner.

"Hey, Tara. You okay?"

Once more, Tara had a little self-hate moment when her stomach churned.

_This whole 'liking Tepig' thing is obviously going to take some getting used to._

Just because she had come to terms with her feelings, didn't mean she liked them.

"Yeah, fine. Why do you ask?" she replied casually.

Tepig took a moment to answer, and Tara didn't really blame him. She was pretty irritable in the morning, especially when she had little sleep to go on.

"Well, you just looked kinda tired. And you only stare out the window like that when you're upset about something" Tepig finally answered.

Sometimes, the way he knew Tara is more of a curse than a blessing.

"I guess something's bugging me a little..."

Tepig was silent for a moment.

"Is it about your soulmate?"

Tara's eyes widened, as she wondered how he could possibly know what she was thinking. A _little _privacy would've been nice, thanks!

Tepig took Tara's face as a 'Yeah, how'd you know?' and continued his questions.

"Look, your soulmate being a pokemon isn't that big of a deal, is it?" he asked, even though he knew it was probably a _HUGE _deal.

"Well, no..." Tara answered, shocking him. However, he pressed on.

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's... Who I think my soulmate is"

Tepig was silent. He went though his thoughts.

"Is it Emolga?" Tara shook her head.

"Dunsparce?" Another no.

"Umbreon?" A snort.

"Does Hydreigon count as a pokemon?"

"If he does, it's not him" Tara replied. Tepig nodded, he was at least narrowing it down...

"Timburr? Gurrdurr? Scraggy?"

"No, no, and ew"

Tepig just thought really hard, but couldn't think of any more possibilites.

"Well, I know it's not Kyurem or Toxicroak or any of those guys... I give up. Those are all the pokemon I know"

"But not all the pokemon _I _know" Tara said bravely, looking him dead in the eye.

Tepig was silent for a bit, then he suddenly understood.

"Oh... Is it... Me?"

Tara, suddenly a bit braver, took a few steps forward.

"Yes. I... I love you Tepig"

She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable rejection that she knew was coming.

"...I love you too, Tara" Tepig said, and Tara nearly fell over in shock.

"Wait, _what?!_" she cried, not believing her ears. Tepig gave her a soft smile as he said it again,

"I love you too"

Tara's face was red, her heart was pounding, and her mouth had gone dry. She wanted to say something, but her voice was apparently dead. She just stood there, slack-jawed for five seconds before she tackled Tepig to the ground, laughing, nuzzling his face.

Finally. Love has overcome the first, and most dangerous obstacle, confession.

Well, for two couples anyway...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I don't own PMD.**

Tepig and Tara laid in his bed for a while, just snuggling, happy to finally be a couple. Soon, Tepig sighed, realizing they'd need to get up soon.

"Tara, we need to get to work" he said. Tara let out a small whine, nuzzling her face into his neck.

"But I don't wanna..."

Tepig chuckled, laying a kiss on her forehead in apology. She understood, reluctantly standing up from the comfortable position.

As soon as the pair stepped outside, Hydreigon came running up frantically. He began pacing - Well, in mid-air - Ranting about something that Tara and Tepig could barely follow.

"Oh my goodness! I need help... Margaret... I knew I knew her... She loved me! And I shattered her heart! Oh Arceus help! What do I need to do to-"

"Dude. Settle" Tara demanded. Hydreigon uncertainly stopped his 'pacing' and looked at them worriedly.

"I didn't follow that. Mind telling it to us normally?" Tepig asked. Hydreigon nodded his head quickly.

"Well, you see, before I chose this body as my physical form, it lived in the human realm... With Margaret. It had a mind of its own. Now, I could have made another form when my old one began to fall in love with another girl, but it would have taken too long. So I chose to select this one instead, not realizing that Margaret had fallen for it..." Hydreigon took a deep breath before continuing.

"I was truly ridden with guilt for so, so long... Eventually I came to the happy conclusion that I'd never have to face her again... But I suppose I was wrong... And now, seeing Margaret again has awakened so much passion and love that has built up over the years... What do I do?" Hydreigon looked at the two slack-jawed pokemon, silently pleading. Tara was the first to awaken, blinking slowly before answering,

"Can't you go to Margaret in her dreams, and ask if she wants to be with you? And if she does, you can just find another body"

Hydreigon was hesitant in his reply,

"What if she rejects me?"

"Once you love someone, you can never stop. Time never heals one wound, and that is love. The chances she'll reject you are less than the chances of Tepig jumping off a cliff into a pool of hostile water pokemon" Tara stated simply.

Hydreigon thought about that for a moment. It was true; You can never stop loving anyone. That's the difference between loving and just liking.

"I'll try" he finally agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the human world, Margaret is getting ready for bed.

_That Hydreigon guy sure seemed familiar..._

She shrugged, pulling on her green nightgown and climbing into her bed, burying herself beneath the gray sheets and comforter. She turned out her light, and yawned as sleep began to overcome her.

**_Margaret's Dream_**

**Margaret's POV**

_I was floating, in a cloudy area. I saw no land, no people, nothing except smoke and clouds. I just sat there, waiting for something to happen... Then I saw a shadow._

_It looked familiar, and I realized I'd seen it recently. It was that Hydreigon fellow from the pokemon world. I waited until he reached me._

_"Hello, Margaret... I see your sleeping habits haven't changed" he observed, looking at my nightgown. I cocked my head, confused._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean, you used to wear a nightgown just like that when I was around. And you always went to sleep at this exact time" he explained with a smile. My eyes widened as I realized._

_"Y-You mean... You're..."_

_He nodded. I choked up, burying my face into my hands as I tried hard not to cry._

_"I have come to ask you something" he said, catching my attention once more. I looked up uncertainly._

_"Do you still want to be with me? Be truthful now"_

_I bit my lip. I knew the answer, but where was he going with this?_

_"Of course I do. You've meant the world to me even after you left" I replied. He smiled, nuzzling one of his heads on my cheek. My face flared up almost instantly._

_"One more thing. Would you be willing to come back into my world?"_

_I looked at him in complete shock._

_"B-But... We aren't meant for each other!" I nearly screamed. He shook his head sadly._

_"As long as the voice of life resides in my body, I don't qualify as an actual pokemon. All I need is to transfer it to another body, and we can be together"_

_I stared at him, not knowing what to say._

_"Whose body will you use?"_

_"Keldeo has already agreed. Since Virizion loves Emolga anyway he doesn't need to be an actual pokemon for anything as long as his body remains" he answered. I smiled, holding one of his heads up, and kissing it gently._

_"Of course I'll go with you"_


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Yep! The end! I'm so grateful to my readers (if there were any) and I hope you all look forward to the sequel!**

**Yes, sequel! I have consulted a couple of friends, and they both agreed that I should make a sequel... Focusing on the couples' children! :D So have a happy day, folks! And see you at the sequel, which will be entitled...**

**'Family Love'**

**Later!**

**I don't own PMD.**

Days passed... Days became weeks... Weeks becoming years... The happy couples never split up, never fought over anything... Well, there was one thing...

"I'm happy HERE, Emboar!" shouted Tara, throwing her arms up angrily.

"But Tara! Are you sure you don't miss your family?" Tepig, now Emboar, coaxed. Tara smiled, shaking her head.

"I don't even remember them. I'm happy here, with you" she explained, in a much softer tone.

Yes, all the couples fought over that every once in a while.

Everyone ended up evolving, except Hydreigon of course. Jessica became a Raichu, Tara a Fraxure, and Margaret, who had become a Snivy, evolved into Serperior. Oshawott became Samurott, and Tepig an Emboar.

And the couples' first mating season... That was quite the amusement when the females realized what was going on, and why their boyfriends were acting so odd.

It took place before their evolution, and Tara was the first to speak up.

"Why are Espeon and Umbreon making out?"

"It's mating season" was Keldeo's reply. Everyone had flushed at those words.

Ah, and Keldeo was handling the voice of life in his body just fine. He now understood far more than he ever had before, and he found it very convenient when he could just sense when someone was in mortal danger, and could tell Tara, Jessica and Margaret that they needed to go.

The three humans had taken even amounts of control over the team, each one taking turns going on the jobs. Tara was in charge of buying the supplies, Jessica in charge of jobs and dungeon explorations, and Margaret was in charge of choosing parties to fit the dungeon.

And their mates didn't mind at all.

Soon, one day, Umbreon, Espeon, Emolga, Virizion and Dunsparce had gotten invites to work with another team. Everyone encouraged them to do it, being one of the most well-known, high-class teams in the world. And after a goodbye party, they had reluctantly left, though visiting on occasion.

And soon, after evolving, each couple had decided they wanted children. Keldeo said it was possible, though to a lesser extent than a normal human or pokemon baby. Yet they all tried every mating season.

And one day, Jessica came to Emboar and Tara, Samurott at her side...

"I'm pregnant!"

Keldeo said that the due date was unknown, with it being cross-species breed and all.

And it just so happened to come on the anniversary of the day Tara defeated the Bittercold.

Everyone was hanging out in Post Town, enjoying the party that was thrown every year, when...

"Agh!... Oh my Arceus! M-my water broke!"

Everyone had collaborated to deliver the baby boy. He was born a yellow oshawott.

"What's his name?" everyone had chorused.

"Landen" Jessica had said, looking to Samurott for approval. He simply nodded, smiling down at his new son.

Keldeo had said that Landen would need to experience both the pokemon world, and the human world. Jessica and Samurott agreed to take him to the human world at age two.

Then, about five months later, Tara was pregnant, giving birth to twin girls Kailey and Macy. Kailey being a purple tepig (chalking it up to her dragon-type mother) and Macy being a red axew. Tara and Emboar agreed, like the previous couple, to bring them to the human world at two years.

And two months after their birth, Margaret was pregnant. Unfortunately her due date was two days after Jessica and Samurott left, so they were unable to see the black and grey snivy when he was born. Nonetheless, they named him Ramon, and also decided to leave to the human world at his second birthday.

And years later, each couple lives in the human world, on the same street, so they are always together.

Tara got a job as an Architect, designing many buildings that would have actually rivaled Gurrdurr's designs. Emboar, taking the human name Ethan, got a job as the editor at a newspaper.

Jessica kept her high-school job at the bar, singing, though she now did it full-time. Samurott, who went by Sam, played the guitar while she sang, often singing along with her as well.

Margaret chose to be a stay-at-home mom, since Hydreigon, AKA Howard's job as a pediatrician brought in more than enough money.

Keldeo and the others occasionally visited, taking on human forms just to be safe. And during the summer, everyone took vacations down to the pokemon world with their children.

All in all, everything was great.


End file.
